


Silent Warning

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avox can be privy to a lot of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Warning

The Peacekeeper was one of the few that Hux was aware of that Kylo actually respected. The idea of Kylo respecting anyone was enough to confuse the Avox. Over time he came to understand however, that Phasma had earned it through her loyalty and strength, as well as her ability to keep quiet about certain things.

It was because of this that he went straight to her when he spied on some of Kylo’s guests one night. He enjoyed listening in on conversations people thought were private, collecting information that he felt would be important someday.

He did not however, expect to discover an assassination attempt.

The Avox entered her bedroom without knocking, turning on the lights to wake her up. He waited patiently as Phasma sat up, frowning as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded. She watched in annoyance as the redhead quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, bristling as she started to get up. “I know Kylo tolerates your behavior but I..!” The paper was shoved into her hand and the Avox was gone before she could question him further.

* * *

A week later, Phasma approached Hux at the President’s mansion. Snoke was having a gathering of his most trusted and Kylo had brought Hux to serve him. She sighed at the way he looked into her eyes, so unlike every other Avox she had ever dealt with. “I dealt with them,” she softly said. She hesitated a moment more, struggling to find the words. “...Thank you for telling me.”

The Avox nodded his head, walking away to find his owner.


End file.
